masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander Williams (Contact Verse)
Biography Brigadier General Alexander Williams was a Terran Federation commander, who's most famous military accomplishment was commanding the Mobile Infantry garrison on Shanxi when the Relay 314 Incident occurred, and the Petolemaic Terran war broke out. Early Life and Career Born in Plano Texas, of the United States of America on Earth, on August 16th 2278. His parents were both US citizens, his father, Obadiah Williams was a Protestant pastor, his mother worked for the US government as a census collector. He had average grades in school and grew up under the stories of the Disorders and his great grandfather's military stories of them. When deciding college, he elected to go to West Point and secure a scholarship with Federal service in exchange. He joined Saint Joseph's Order, and participated in junior officer war games showing good tactical and strategic depth. He was commissioned in the class of 2300 as a first lieutenant, and served aboard the science vessel Hernandez's Folley ''where he would meet his wife Lauren Deeb. At the outbreak of the First Bug War he requested a front line posting on Pluto, but being stationed on the science station ''Excelsior at the edge of known space studying a black hole, his request was not received until the Second Bug War went hot. For his eagerness he was rewarded, now a major, he was in command of a battalion under Naxos' Ninth Brigade. He participated in the opening stages of the war, seeing action in three separate fronts. His battalion was destined for the March to Victory campaigns end goal of Klendathu, but fate differed, and his unit was suddenly embroiled in fighting for the lust mangroove moons of Betelgeuse IV, staving off the first wave of a bug counter attack aiming to encircle the attack force assaulting Klendathu. He would be wounded on the moon Hamia, the largest of the moons, and his unit diminished greatly in the fighting, only retreating after three months of hard fighting and only after a bug fleet transitioned in system. By now Klendathu had ended in disaster and there were a billion stories just like his. His unit would be shuffled back to garrison duty in the quiet East. Sky Marshal in Chief Tehat Meru began sweeping reforms of the military and civic structure of the Federation, starting with examination and relieving of career officers who could no longer be counted on to adapt to the times. Williams was then promoted to Colonel for his valiant defense of the moons against impossible odds. He was slated to have an examination of his skills but was unable to due to the chaotic mess that was the post Klendathu military, assigned to the East for garrison duty while he was exposed to be on Earth for interrogation and debriefing. When it was discovered what occurred he was already en-route to the east for garrison duty, and his case skipped. Garrison Colonel Williams enjoyed his time in the east, serving with his battalion as it was reconstituted on the planet Isaiah, he would serve for a year on the world and would decide on his own that he had commanded men in battle for long enough. After speaking with his juniors and men, most of whom he had served proudly with for years, all agreed that Williams should be free to move on to something quiet to spend time with his family. Formally requesting the transfer, his March to Victory casefile was brought up, but subsequently dropped again by order of Tehat Meru personally. Going to officer training courses for administration and garrison duty, he would serve on several worlds with distinction, and was an often sought after individual for counseling and interviews on the war and prewar period. After several years he was assigned to the fringe world of Shanxi with a subsequent promotion. Invasion of Shanxi Now Brigadier General, Williams settled into garrison life well. His personal interviews state he was looking into retirement after Shanxi and wanted a nice quiet footnote to his career as an officer. Once again Fate spoke differently. April 22nd, 2329, the Terran System Defense Fleet is attacked by a Petolemaic invasion fleet near the mass relay known as Relay 314, the battle commences and Commodore Erica Chavez is prepared to reap a bloody toll. It is then that a Turian intervention fleet, sent to initiate negotiations with the Federation, came upon the scene and in worry of witnessing a war tried to intervene but were soon fought off by the superior numbers and firepower of the Petolemaic fleet, but not before destroying the Hegemonic Dreadnought. The siege lasted from April 22nd 2329 to April 26. Facing overwhelming odds, and with reinforcements at least a week away, Williams knew the cold hard truth, he would die on this world without the intervention of God himself. He would lead with every trick in the book, protecting the capital city of Shanxi, Shanxi City, now renamed to William's Stand, with every last drop of blood and sweat that could be shed in its defense. He and his soldiers fought for 4 days straight, of heavy siege in improvised defenses and city streets against ten to one odds. It was to be that his forces would be overrun in the last assault by Petolemaic brutes that the Turian fleet arrived with Erica Chavez at its head and the planet relieved under the force of arms of the Turian people. It was through his command and the valor of his men on Shanxi that saved it. He would go on to contribute in improving Terran-Turian relations. As the last of the Petolemaics were mopped up, Williams, injured by assassins during the fighting, turned in his resignation. Petolemaic War He would not serve in the new war, instead his family and his now adult children moved to Shanxi with him as he was elected Governor in the next election by a landslide. He didn't know politics, but he learned fast and took on a relaxed laissez faire approach to his governing. Interbellum Years Williams served the people of Shanxi honorably and was continually reelected for the small colony as it rapidly got larger and started to have foreign immigrants from the Citadel, alongside a huge wave of migrants from Earth seeking to settle on the new trade hub. His political skills would be taxed in this time but he would go on to inspire a unique atmosphere, with the world as a melting pot of cultures, constantly giving speeches, holding fairs, and releasing daily facts about the people's new neighbors. His ratings remained high at 70% throughout this time, and he would star in several talk shows and even write a book about his experiences, titled "From Peace to War, War to Peace". He became a zeitgeist figure for the Federation, a man embodying the times of unquestioned Terran superiority in conflict, and its growing power in foreign stages, particularly the Citadel. He would go on to sponsor the Foreign Legion, having seen the capabilities of the Turians and other species first hand. Third Bug War During the 3rd Bug War, he was on Earth for a meeting of the Federation Assembly. When the surprise attack broke out, Governor Williams once again took command, and rallied Federal forces on Sol during the crisis. He was one of only a few dozen who remained uninjured or alive in the attack, and remained on the planet to represent the Eastern colonies and then the entirety of all human representatives of the colonies as the others returned to their worlds to ready them for war. Cut off from reinforcements, Williams represented the civilian government during the desperate global campaign for Earth's surface, as Governor Prime Joshua Sheen had died in the terrorist attacks. While he had no nominal military control, his leadership and experience, and daily speeches to the people of Earth, suitably served to inspire the defense as he directly communicated with the outer Federation as well as he could using the Quantum Entanglement Device. Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male